


The Life of Lennie Briscoe

by Seattlegirl425



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlegirl425/pseuds/Seattlegirl425
Summary: Everyone was sad that they lost a friend and a colleague. They lost Lennie. All of them came together to honor their friend and colleague in a day of funny memories and stories and of course tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lennie Briscoe is my favorite character in Law and Order. I decided to write something about Lennie's funeral and all of his friends and colleagues coming together during this difficult time. This is dedicated to the best detective on Law and Order Lennie Briscoe and his actor Jerry Orbach who died December 28, 2004. This also enters in past characters and an SVU detective who became a sergeant. This also enters Julia, Lennie's daughter and his two ex wives. Enjoy!

Anita Van Buren was in her office after the holidays. Catching up on work and making sure criminals were being arrested by her two detectives. She was doing a ton of paper work, she then got a phone call.

"Van Buren" she answers  
"Hi is this Anita?" says a female voice who sounds like her last detective Lennie Briscoe  
"Yes this is Anita, how can I help you?" Anita says  
"I'm Lennie Briscoe's daughter Julia, I wanted to let you know that my father died 2 days ago." said Julia  
"I'm so sorry Julia, let me know if you need anything. can I get your number? I would love to come to the memorial service." Anita says  
"Of course." Julia says her number and Anita writes down her number "I made sure to call his other precinct, I reached out to Jack McCoy, Serena Southerlyn, Ed Green anyone who worked with my dad. I want them to say their last goodbyes to my dad."  
"Thanks for calling me Julia. Keep in touch okay?" says Anita  
"Of course." says Julia

The phone call ended and Anita cried. Ed opened the door and said  
"You heard the news right?"  
"I have, I'm going to miss Lennie and how funny his jokes were." said Anita  
"Julia called me, his last surviving daughter she invited me to the memorial service. I'm guessing everyone is going." said Ed  
"Jack told me he's going. I heard everyone from Mike Logan, Rey Curtis to Jack's other two ADA's are coming." said Anita  
"I'm not going to lie, I might shed a couple of tears." said Ed  
"Everyone is, don't worry." said Anita

*********************************************************

2 weeks later...

It was a sad day. A lot of tears. Ed Green and Mike Logan and John Munch led Lennie Briscoe's casket out of the car. The bagpipes were playing a really sad song. There were tears from everyone. Jack, Jamie, Serena and Abbie couldn't hold it in knowing they wouldn't hear another joke from Lennie again. Most of Lennie's partners were in tears. People who worked with Lennie like John Munch were in tears. 

Later they went to a bar. They were telling funny stories about Lennie. All of them were laughing until there were tears in their eyes. They were saying Lennie's jokes and laughing. Rey Curtis was telling the story where Lennie did his horse impression when they got called in for a horse murder.

Every time somebody finished a Lennie story everyone would say "To Lennie."

His two ex wives came. They were civil to Lennie in his last days. They were saying how great a detective he was. The first ex wife said "Even though me and Lennie didn't have a great marriage, two amazing things came out of our marriage, Julia and Cathy are two daughters. I hope that Cathy and Lennie are happy up there. I miss them both like crazy. To Lennie."  
"To Lennie" everyone said  
Julia came up trying to hold back the tears she said "I'm going to miss my dad. He was a great detective. Sure we had our issues but I forgave him. I'm going to miss him so much. 3 months before he died I called him and told him that he was going to be a grandpa. 2 weeks before he died I told him that he was going to have a grandson. I have since decided to name my son after my dad, Lennie. My husband also agrees with the decision. He loved my dad so much. Here's to my dad. I love you dad. To Lennie."  
"To Lennie." everyone said

The memorial service was full of laughter and tears. Everyone was going to miss Lennie but they knew they would see Lennie again someday. Everyone said how much Lennie was a great detective, friend and colleague. 

To Lennie Briscoe. A amazing detective who also had a great sense of humor.


End file.
